Neena Thurman
Give me '''one' good reason why I shouldn't blow yourhead off after what you've done to me? '' : --''' Domino ' Early Years The woman who would become known as Domino was actually the result of a top-secret government breeding program intended to develop the perfect weapon, the clandestine super-soldier program Project Armageddon. Domino was the only test subject to survive, but her "luck" power was deemed a failure to meet the project's goals. Domino's biological mother broke her out of the project and left her with Father Rudolpho Boschelli, in the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago. Domino eventually escaped from the Church and became a mercenary. Later, while working for the NSA, Domino was assigned to guard the genius Dr. Milo Thurman, whose analytical ability made him too dangerous for the government to let him roam free. Over time, Domino and Thurman fell in love and were married. Thurman had a thing for Dante's "Inferno" and called Dom "Beatrice". The two separated after a raid on the facility by AIM, with Milo believing Domino had been killed during the altercation. Six Pack Domino later became a member of the mercenary group the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack. Six Pack was led by the mutant mercenary Cable and Domino became intimate with him. Wild Pack was mostly contracted to Mr. Tolliver, an arms dealer and used Cable's orbiting space station, Graymalkin, as a means of teleporting, or "body sliding", in and out of situations. On a mission in Afghanistan, Six Pack learned that Stryfe was in charge of Mr. Tolliver's opium routes and they were contracted to take out the Soviet armored carriers that were in this route's way. After a brief battle, Stryfe and A.D.A.M. Unit Zero teleported away. Cable scrapped the mission, much to the disliking of the team. Angry, Mr. Tolliver sent agents to kill Six Pack, but they were defeated. On another mission, Six Pack invaded a Hydra research facility in search of a stolen component. Once inside, Hammer accidentally triggered a fail-safe and Baron von Strucker's image appears everywhere, threatening to kill Six Pack, but they quickly retrieved the device and body slid out. Six Pack later found-out that they were working for A.I.M.. Feeling used, Six Pack decided to go after Stryfe in Uruguay. After entering an underground bunker, Six Pack battled their way into a control room, where Hammer began to download secret information from Stryfe onto a CD. While waiting for the disk to finish downloading, Stryfe teleported behind Kane and grabbed his neck, demanding Hammer to give him the CD. Before Hammer could give Stryfe the CD, Cable shot him from behind. Stryfe grabbed the disk telekinetically and set-off a self-destruct on the bunker. Cable teleported away, leaving Six Pack to fend for themselves. Domino went her separate way. X-Force Around this time, Mr. Tolliver abducted Domino, replacing her with the shape-shifting mutant Copycat, so as to spy on Cable’s activities. Domino was watched-over and abused by Pico Halfghanagan and kept locked away for more than a year, while Copycat lived her life. Arriving at Tolliver's base, Cable shot Pico and found Domino, in chains. After rescuing Domino, the pair battled Deadpool and Tolliver was seemingly killed in a helicopter explosion. As he teleported away, Cable requested Domino to track down X-Force. While searching for X-Force, Domino found Copycat and rounded-up Grizzly and Hammer, former members of Six Pack. The group found Cable, Kane, and G.W. Bridge, all former members of Six Pack and, after a brief battle, Domino again went her own way. During her time with the X-Force, Domino came into conflict with Donald Pierce and Lady Deathstrike, who had captured Milo Thurman and were attempting to download his mind to a computer. Dom stopped the process, but it cost Thurman his life. The FBI agent who had begun tracking Domino after the bank robbery she'd foiled finally caught up with her, but just as he was about to confront her, Dom was snatched out of the timeline by Halloween Jack, a refugee from the year 2099, who was fixated on Dom and tried to warn her about the impending death of her X-Force teammates. Dom ignored him and was returned to her normal timeline. Much later, after the High Evolutionary had temporarily removed the powers of all the mutants on the planet and X-Force recruited Pete Wisdom to teach X-Force, Dom left the team and disappeared. She resurfaced later, possessed by Aentaros, one of the malevolent spirits called the Undying. Aentaros planned to use Domino to kill Randall Shire, a mutant who was himself possessed by another Undying. With the fate of the world hanging in the balance, Domino was defeated by Cable, who managed to immobilize her with a special weapon. When Cable defeated Aentaros and the Undying, Dom escaped from custody, and resumed her "merc" ways to make some cash. She was targeted for assassination by Marcus Tsung, a mutant with the power to murder, and so returned to X-Force for help. X-Force just barely managed to hold off Tsung, who was finally put down by Pete Wisdom's sister Romany, who also removed an alien symbiote from Dom's body. Dom remained with X-Force through the team faking their death after an LMD bomb almost killed them. However, when X-Force came upon a top-secret plot to use alien technology to recreate a planet-moving engine, they apparently could not stop the bio-engineered defenders of the facility. Only Domino got out, and the rest of X-Force was presumed dead following the explosion they set off, leveling the alien tech base. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Probability Manipulation': Domino is a mutant with the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random kinetic phenomena that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things to occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. The full extent of her powers is still unknown. This unconsciously controlled talent is triggered when she is in a stressful situation (such as fighting or escaping). This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, it is also largely participatory - in order for the luck to take effect, Domino herself must engage in an action whose chance she can affect. She cannot consciously control her ability. Domino can only activate it by putting herself in a position in which she could be harmed. She has shown some level of control over her powers when she caused a lightning bolt to hit two Sentinels. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her in the head, she would still be hurt if she stood still. However, if she tried to avoid them, she would move perfectly to avoid each and every piece about to hit her. In addition if Domino were to stand before a hail of bullets she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action; in attempting to avoid the gunfire, she will miraculously bob and weave just right to avoid every single shot. *'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes': As a byproduct of her probability abilities, Domino's cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels. Abilities Master Markswoman: Neena is extremely skilled in hitting her targets with effortless accuracy and sometimes uses her probability manipulation to make impossible shots. Master Assassin: As an assassin, Neena uses her martial arts skills, enhanced agility & reflexes, and marksmanship to assassinate her targets. Expert Martial Artist: Neena is an highly skilled in significant techniques of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Expert Acrobat: Neena uses her enhanced agility to perform difficult acrobatic feats with no effort. Strength level Normal human female that participates in intensive regular exercise Weaknesses Gallinophobia: Domino has a crippling fear of chickens. Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:X-Force member